nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zandali
Zandali, auch bekannt als "Troll", ist die Muttersprache der Trolle. WoWWiki Die Sprache bzw. Aussprache eines Trolls ist oftmals im Rollenspiel der markanteste Ausdruck seiner Volkszugehörigkeit. Beschreibung Alle Trollarten sprechen Zandali, die sich aus ihrer einstigen Sprache (die der Trolle der Zwillingsimperien) entwickelt hat, obwohl manche Stämme sogar schon so barbarisch sind, dass sie sie nicht mehr kennen. Dass es eine Vielzahl von Dialekten gibt, ist mehr als nur logisch wenn man die Ausbreitung der Trollstämme in alle Himmelsrichtungen bedenkt. Trolle haben eine charakteristische Art zu sprechen. Wörter wie „Yo“ und „Taz’Dingo“ (Standardgruß oder sogar Jubelruf) sowie „Maan“ sind übliche Ausdrücke. Grammatik * 1. (Wort A)’(Wort B) - A endet nie mit dem Vokal „e“ -> A’b - A'' ist das Genitivobjekt von ''b - B'' ist das Genetivobjekt von ''A. z.B: Thraz’ai= Volk der Waffe(n) aus Thraze ('Waffe') und Ai ('Volk') * 2. Die Mehrzahl wird durch eine Endung mit „i“ angegeben z.B: Gurubashi, Drakkari, Hakkari * 3. ein Wort in Zandali ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Silben und Wörtern, es gibt sozusagen kein Adjektiv, weil es gleich ins Wort integriert wird. (Anwendung sie 5. Bildung von Wörter und Sätzen) Präfixe und Suffixe Zandali, ist eine Sprache, die wenn sie niedergeschrieben wird, nicht Laute (wie das Lateinisch/Griechisch/Phönizische Alphabet, das wir benutzen) sondern Piktogramme (Bilder wie etwa Hieroglyphen) benutzt. Hier sind ein paar Zandali-Sätze und Wörter, bei denen die Übersetzungen offiziell von Blizzard bestätigt wurden: * Dr' - mglw. 'Eis, See'. Es könnte für Trolle auch bloß ein Begriff für Kälte sein (vgl. brrr - grummeln bei Kälte). Vgl. Drakkari = Eistrolle aus Nordend. * 'jin - Suffix, bezieht sich auf den Stammes-Häuptling oder einen Ältesten. * 'fon - Suffix, bedeutet "Einzelgänger": jemand, der sich von der trollischen Gesellschaft und ihren Pflichten absichtlich abgesondert hat und kaum besser als ein Paria ist. * Zul' - Präfix, beschreibt einen Voodoo-Meister / "Groß-", damit würde "Zul'jin" bedeuten, "Großhäuptling" und "Zul'Gurub" würde bedeuten, "Großes Gurub" oder "Große Stadt der Gurubashi". Satzbau * 1.) Zandali: Zul’jin’thraz’jang’ai ** Wortwörtliche Übersetzung = Gemeinschaft (ai) des beschützenden (jang) Schwerts (thraze) des Herrschers (jin) des Reiches (zul) ** Sinngemäß = Thraz’jang’ai = Gemeinschaft des beschützenden Schwertes (Leibgarde); Zul’jin = Herrscher des Reiches (Fürst, König, Kaiser) * 2.) Zandali: Zul’gajin’jang’ai = Volk der beschützenden Herrscherin des Reiches, Volk der Schutzpatronin des Reichs * 3.) Zandali: Thraz’ai = Gemeinschaft des Schwertes (Soldaten, Krieger) ** Durch die Aneinanderreihung der Zeichen und Wörter entstehen neue Wörter die eine ähnliche, wenn auch bloß deskriptiver Art, Bedeutung, in der wortwörtlichen Übersetzung haben, wie das Zielwort. ** Beispiel: thraze (Schwert) und ai (Volk / Gemeinschaft). ** Wortwörtliche, deskriptive Bedeutung: thraz’ai - 'Volk des Schwertes'. Zielwort: 'Krieger/Soldaten' Troll Namen Dschungeltroll-Namen sehen einfach aus, sind aber überraschend komplex. Ihre Sprache ist weitgehend syllabisch, und verschiedene Silben können am Anfang oder am Ende eines trollischen Namens hinzugefügt werden, um Status und Fähigkeiten zu bezeichnen. Trollische Vornamen bestehen in der Regel aus einer Silbe, zur Erleichterung der Ergänzungen dieser Titel. Einige Trolle legen ihre Vornamen völlig ab und sind rein von ihrem Titel her bekannt. * Männliche Namen: Vol, Ros, Mig, Gal. * Weibliche Namen: Shi, Mith, Hai, So. * Familiennamen: Trolle haben keine Familiennamen, auch wenn sie gelegentlich ihren Stammesnamen an dessen Stelle setzen. Wortbau Ein Wort in Zandali ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Silben und Wörtern, es gibt sozusagen kein Adjektiv, weil es gleich ins Wort integriert wird. * Beispiel: Hakkari ** aus Hakkar-i bzw. H-ak-k-ar = H (Flügel) -ak (Schlange) -k (Verdopplung des Konsonanten k, ohne Sinn) - ar (Personifizierung) => 'Die geflügelte Schlange' ** Hakkar-i mit -i (Mehrzahlendung) => Pl. "Die geflügelten Schlangen" aber mit Bedeutung: 'Anbeter Hakkars'; also Trolle, keine geflügelte Schlangen" ** Zur Erklärung: Die Anbeter eines speziellen Gottes benennen sich nach dem Gott. Es wäre ein Titel um die Anbetung oder Nachahmung einer Person/eines Gottes darzustellen. ** Übersetzung Hakkari - 'Die des Hakkars', 'Die von Hakkar'. Dies impliziert eine Knechtschaft der Hakkari gegenüber Hakkar („Wir Hakkari sind die Diener Hakkars“). Lexikon und Nomenklatura A * Aboraz, die Ruinen von, Dschungeltrollruinenstadt im äußersten Südosten des Schlingendorntals, Küstenstadt * Agol’watha, Waldtrollruinen, Entstehung nach der Vernichtung des Trollimperiums von Zul’Aman * Ai = Gemeinschaft, Gruppe, Volk * Ak = Schlange * Al = Ort(-schaft) im Sinne von Punkt * Alor - Tempelpyramide oder Altar, da Shadra'Alor und Jintha'Alor Städte sind, die fast ausschließlich aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Tempelpyramiden und Terrassen bestehen. * Amani, Waldtrollstamm der über die anderen Stämme des Volkes der Waldtrolle zur Zeit des Imperiums von Zul’Aman herrschte * Ana’thek, der Grausame, Kriegsherr des Skullplitter einem Dschungeltrollstamm * Antu’sul, Bestienmeister der Sandtrolle des Sandfury-Stammes * Ar = eine Person(-ifizierung) (Plural oder Singular) * Arlokk, Hohepriester und Avatar von Bethekk * Atal - Altar, Kultstätte, Altar, Anbetungsort * Atal'ai - Stamm von fanatischen Anbetern Hakkars. 'Gemeinschaft der Kultstätte' = Kultisten, Priester. * Atal'Hakkar - Der Versunkene Tempel / Großer Tempel des Hakkar, der von den Atal'ai in den Sümpfen des Elends gebaut wurde. Übers. 'Kultstätte des Hakkar'. ** Anmerkung: Daher kann man entnehmen, dass „Atal“ einen religiösen Begriff meint und die Endung „-al“ einen Ort angibt (Kultstätte). Aus der Kombination mit der anderen Wortgruppe entsteht: Atal'ai = 'Volk des Anbetungsortes' bzw. Atal'Hakkar = 'Hakkar’s Anbetungsort' B * Bethekk - Trollgott oder Loa, Gott der Gelehrten und der Magie * Ruinen von Bal'lal - Dschungeltrollruinenstadt nördlich des Grom’gol Basislagers im Schlingendorntal, Küstenstadt * Ruinen von Balia'mah - Dschungeltrollruine im Zentrum des Schlingendorntals C D * Drak - 1. mglw. 'Schiff'. Anmerkung: Im RL ist ein Drakkar ein Name für ein Drachenschiff der Wikinger. Die geographische Lage und der Sinn des Wortes Drakkar lassen daher die Bedeutung 'Drachenschiff' vermuten. Aus den Zeichen Dr-'' und ''-ak-'' (Schlange). ** 2. ''Drak könnte auch als 'Seeschlange' beschrieben werden, was aus den Drakkari den 'Stamm des Schiffes' oder den 'Stamm der Seefahrer' machen würde. * Drakkari - Mglw. 'Stamm des Schiffes' oder den 'Stamm der Seefahrer' (siehe Präfix Drak-). Eistrollstamm, einst der führende Stamm der Nation von Zul'Drak in Nordrend. E F * Farrak / Farrakari - Nominativ, Akkusativ/ Genitiv für den Stamm der Sandwütertrolle (siehe 'Zul') G * Gahz'rilla - Dreiköpfige Hydra die von den Sandtrollen von Zul’Farrak angebetet wird * Gajin - mglw. Anführerin, Herrscherin, Meisterin, Herrin * Gan'zulah - Kriegsherr des Blutskalpe, einem Dschungeltrollstamm * Gun - mglw. 'Stadt', da Gundrak = Hauptstadt der Eistrolle des Drakkari-Stammes * Gundrak - Hauptstadt der Nation von Zul'Drak * Gurubashi - Dschungeltrollstamm der über die anderen Stämme des Volkes der Dschungeltrolle zur Zeit des Imperiums von Zul'Gurub herrschte (Erstes und Zweites Imperium) H *Hakkar, böser Gott, andere Namen: die Geflügelte Schlange, der Seelenschinder, der Blutgott *Hakkari, fanatische Anbeter von Hakkar, größtenteils aus Klerikalen bestehend *Hir’eek, Fledermausgott, guter Gott *Hiri’watha, Trollruine im Hinterland, von Witherbark bewohnt *Hula’mahi, Handwerkswarenverkäufer in Crossroads I J * Jammal'an - Kriegsherr und Prophet der Atal’ai * Jang - Verb. 'schützend, verteidigend' bzw. Subst. 'Schützer, Verteidiger' * Jang'thraze - d.h. 'Der Beschützer', Schwert aus Zul'Farrak * Jin - 1. Titel mit der Bedeutung 'Herrscher, Anführer, Meister, Herr' ** Beispiele: Sen'jin (eh. Anführer der Dunkelspeere), Vol'jin (Anführer der Dunkelspeere), Krag'jin (Anführer der Shadowglen-Waldtrolle), Jin'do (Anführer der Hakkari) ** Ähnliche Wörter: Gajin in Vosh'Gajin; da sie eine Frau, ist 'gajin' mglw. die weibliche Form für „Jin“ mit der Bedeutung troll. Gajin= 'Herrscherin' ? * Jintha'Alor - Stadt der Vilebranch im Hinterland ** Anmerkung: Jintha mglw. eine Verdinglichung des Wortes „Jin“ mit der Bedeutung 'Herrschaft'? * Jubuwal - Trollruine im Schlingendorntal, von Zanzils Zombies besetzt * Juju - Zaubergegenstände, auch magische Artefakte der Trolle, Glücksbringer, Schutzamulett K * Kal'ai - Trollruine im Schlingendorntal, versunken, von Murlocs besetzt * Kaz'kah = Todes Totem * Kin'weelay - Hexendoktor der Darkspear im Basislager Grom’gol * Krag'jin - Kriegsherr des Shadowglen-Trollstamms, tot * Kunda - Nominativ, Akkusativ für den Stamm der Blutskalpe (siehe 'Zul') L M * Ma'da - Das Zandalariwort bedeutet „Mutter“. Obwohl der Begriff nicht nur von den Bluttrollen verwendet wird, dient er den männlichen Stammesmitgliedern als respektvolle Anrede für die weiblichen Mitglieder ihrer Gesellschaft. Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Nazmir (06.06.20018) * Malaka'jin - Trolldorf im Steinkrallengebirge * Mamwe - Nominativ, Akkusativ für den Stamm der Schädelspalter (siehe Zul) * Mar'li - Hohepriesterin von Shadra. * Mashar / Mashari - Nominativ, Akkusativ/Genetiv für den Stamm der Moosschinder (siehe Zul) * Mazra'Alor - Tempelpyramide von Zul'Mashar * Mizjah - Trollruine östlich vom Grom'gol Basislager, Schlingendorntal * Mojo = ein Zauber, Hexerei; Großen und Ganzen: magische Macht (möglicherweise von Fulani Herkunft) * Mosh'aru, Schrifttafel von - Was genau Mosh’aru bedeutet ist unbekannt N *Nek’mani, Quellbrunnen von, Schlingendorntal O P Q R * Razzashi - Trollstamm S * Sang - Verb. 'schmetternd, zerstörend' (siehe Thraze) * Sang'thraze - D.h. 'Der (Zer-)schmetterer', Schwert aus Zul'Farrak * Sen'jin - 1. ehemaliger Kriegsherr des Dunkelspeerstammes; 2. später Name der Trollsiedlung in Durotar * Sezz'ziz - Hexendoktor der Sandfury-Sandtrolle * Shadra - Die Spinnengöttin, Loa über Leben und Erschaffung * Shadra'Alor - Trollstadt im Hinterland, von Witherbark-Waldtrollen bewohnt * Shaol'watha, Ruinenstätte im Hinterland, von Vilebranch-Waldtrollen bewohnt * Shirvallah - Trollgott / Loa in Tigergestalt, Beschützer der Stämme, Kriegsgott * Sul - Subst. 'Peitsche', Verb. 'peitschend' ** Beispiele: Antu'sul (Bestienmeister der Sandwütertrolle), Sul'thraze ('der Peitscher', Schwert; s.a. Thraze) * Sul'lithuz - Basiliskenart die in Zul’farrak lebt * Sul'thraze - D.h. 'Der Peitscher', Schwert aus Zul'Farrak T * Taz'Dingo - Begrüßungsformel und Jubelruf * Tazz'Alaor - Unterschlupf der Gluthauer und Baumbrenner (engl. Firetree) in der Schwarzfelsspitze. * Tharon - Festung Burg. Beispiel: Drak'Tharon (Feste der Drakkari) * Thekal - Hohepriester des Gottes Shirvallah * Theka der Märtyrer - Held der Sandwüter-Sandtrolle * Thraze - Waffe ** Beispiele: Jang'thraze ('Der Beschützer', Schwert), Sang'thraze ('Der Schmetterer', Schwert), Sul'thraze ('Der Peitscher', Schwert). ** Anmerkung: Aus den Gemeinsamkeiten kann man schließen dass „Thraze“ „Schwert“ bedeutet und dass „Jang, Sang und Sul“ das Partizip der Verben darstellt. * Tkashi - Trollruine im Schlingendorntal, von den Blutskalpen besetzt * Tori'qa - Handwerkswarenverkäufer in Wegekreuz (Brachland) U *Ula-Tek, Schlangengott, Gott des Kriegshandwerks und der Hinterhalte *Uthel’nay, Magielehrer in Orgrimmar *Ur’kyo, Priesterlehrerin in Orgrimmar V *Venoxis, Hohepriester des Gottes Ula-Tek *Vol’jin, Kriegsherr der Darkspear-Dschungeltrolle *Vosh'gajin, Schattenjägerin der Gluthauer-Waldtrolle W * Watha - Wasser, Gewässer ** Anmerkung: Die Stätten von Agol'watha, Hiri'watha, Shaol'watha, Tor'watha und Zeb'watha unterscheiden sich in Größe, ihr Aufbau und Position; aber haben die Nähe zu Gewässern gemeinsam. Außerdem phonetisch "Watha" bzw. "Wat-ha" -> vgl. engl. water. X *Xan’tish, Natternverkäufer in Orgrimmar *X’yera, Priesterlehrerin in Orgrimmar Y *ehm. Yojamba, Insel der Zandalari im Nordwesten des Schlingendorntals Z * Zandal - mglw. 'Gelehrsamkeit, Weisheit' * Zandalar(i) - Urstamm aller Trollrassen, Stamm von Gelehrten und Weisen auf der Insel Yojamba * Zandali - Die Sprache der Trolle * Zanza - Der Rastlose, niederer Loa, Schutzpatron der Zandalari und ihrer Verbündeten * Ziata'jai - Trollruine von Skullsplitter-Dschungeltrollen besetzt * Zufli - D.h. 'Baby-Hexe', Abwandlung des Voodoomeister-Präfixes "zul". Abwertende Bezeichnung für einen weiblichen Hexendoktor, aber einige Frauen tragen diesen Titel als ein Zeichen des Stolzes. * Zul - 1. Reich, Nation, Land ** Anfangs könnte man glauben, dass Zul - 'Stadt' bedeutet, aber die Nation von Zul'Drak, mit der Hauptstadt Gundrak widerspricht dem. * Zul (Altar) - 2. Altar im Hinterland, Gebiet des Blutfratzenstammes * Zul'Aman - Reich und Hauptstadt der Amani-Waldtrolle * Zul'Drak - Reich der Eistrolle, insbesondere der Drakkari * Zul'Farrak - Reich und Hauptstadt der Sandfury-Sandtrolle * Zul'Gurub - Reich und Hauptstadt der Gurubashi-Dschungeltrolle * Zul'jin - Legendärer Anführer der Waldtrolle und des Zweiten Krieges. Titel / Name, für einen "großen Stammes-Hexendoktor" (grobe Übersetzung). * Zul'Kunda - Reich und Hauptstadt der Bloodscalp-Dschungeltrolle * Zul'Mamwe - Reich und Hauptstadt der Skullsplitter-Dschungeltrolle * Zul'Mashar - Reich und Hauptstadt der Mossflayer-Waldtrolle * Zul'rogg - Kriegsherr eines unbekannten Waldtrollstammes Todeswache/Zirkel des Cenarius-Wikia: Zandali, die Trollsprache (Autor: Milór): http://todeswache.wikia.com/wiki/Zandali,_die_Trollsprache Quelle Kategorie:Sprache Kategorie:Volk: Trolle Kategorie:Zandalari